Lifetime Feelings
by Honey70635
Summary: A nursery home, two souls, meant to be together meet again...just friendship or renewing an old love? find it out! LITERATI chapter 7 is up! COMPLETE now!
1. Chapter 1

**this is really short but that's an idea that popped into my head about an half hour ago and i thought it would be fun to write it down...so here i am...posting my new fic...it's just the beginning and i'm not sure if this is going to be continued... but i think a lot of reviews will help me with this tough decision lol !**

**i hope you'll like it, though this is very very VERY short.**

**but enjoy reading and please PLEASE give me reviews! i wanna know what you think about that!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

He doesn't like it here at all. His son has sent him here, because he thought his father would need some help.

But he doesn't like it here at all. All those old people, who can barely move. He isn't old. Okay, he was born 84 years ago, but he isn't old! He's still reading Bukalski without wearing glasses. He can go anywhere he wants without using a crook. Okay, his hands are shaking a little bit sometimes but that's not too bad.

Tetchy he throws his jacket onto the bed. How should he be here without dying within three months?

He's pretty sure that this house is going to be his ruin.

"Ah here you are!" the pretty nurse enters his little living room. If he just wasn't THAT old. Only 50 years less and he would ask her to go out with him.

"Mhm..."  
"Come on. I'm gonna show you our beatiful garden!" she grabs his arm and leads him outside. He hates the habit of young people. They treat the older people like they were standing at the edge of their grave. Or why should they grab old peoples arms? They just want to hustle them into their graves. He is really sure about that.

Hesitating he follows her into the garden. Maybe it is beautiful but he has seen real beauty. And nothing compares to that.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She hates it here. She is sitting at the front porch watching some birds fighting about a worm. Why does she have to be here? She doesn't want to be here. All those people are old and invalid and she can't find anyone with whom she could talk about books, movies or maybe even about coffee.

She can see the sky getting darker and she knows that there will be a storm soon. She loves storms. They always remember her of her young years in her home town. She loved running through the warm summer storms, not taking care of her clothes getting wet. But this is over. Her life is over now. She is almost 83 years old and she has nothing to do with the rest of her life. Okay, she has done a lot in her life but that isn't enough, she thinks. There must be more.

One worm flyes away churlish but she knows she has seen real churlishness before and nothing compares to that. She giggles a little.

Some raindrops are coming down, telling everyone that the storm is near. All the nurses in their white uniforms storm out, grabbing other peoples arms, leading them inside.

It's funny to look at that, she thinks.

"This way Mr Mariano"

Shocked she turnes her head around...

**To be continued? It's up to you, guys!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you guys for your reviews! i thought that this idea would suck but i think i was wrong. thank you! so here's the next chapter. it's still not very long...actually it is very short again, but i promise that the next chapters will be longer than this. it's really hard to write from and old mans/womans POV and i don't know if i'm doing a good job with that...and i'd apreciate new reviews! thank you for your support! lol. **

**so enjoy reading this!**

**PS: i hope i was able to show the ambivalent emotions. :)  
**

What? No this can't be true. No way. No no no no.

'I'm sure this is his cousin or maybe a person not related to him', she thinks desperately.

'How can that be true? I haven't seen him in...63 years! 63! That's a long time. No, that can't be true. Why should he be here after all these years? Why should I meet him right here? In this place? No this is not him! It can't be him!'

She doesn't dare to look around to face him. Her heart has tightened at his name. She hasn't heard this name in like forever and it just can't be true that this is HIM.

"Miss Gilmore? Would you come in? It's teatime!"

He stands right there at the door as he hears her name. No it isn't her. It can't be her. Instead of looking around he moves on and on and sits down at a table far away from the door. His back turned to the door. He doesn't want to face the person who's maybe her. No it can't be her! He is here, because his son wanted it and not because fate has lead him here.

'This is her cousin or anyone else, called like her. That can't be her. If it were her, she would not be called Gilmore. I'm sure she married a rich guy and changed her name. No it can't be her.'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She has to go to her room. She has to think about everything.

"I don't feel good. I'll go and get some sleep." The nurse nods at her.

'What if it is him? What if fate lead us here? Maybe that's my last chance to get to know all the reasons why our relationship failed? Just if it IS him. But when I see him, there won't be these incredible brown eyes, looking at me. I'm sure about that. The man has green eyes. Yeah that must be the truth. Because it is not him.' She tries to convince herself that he is not the guy she loved once, who broke her heart so badly. She tries to believe that the whole evening. And her mind starts believing this, but deep inside her heart she knows that this guy is still her first love. That he was the one she couldn't stop thinking about, even in her mariage. And she was still thinking about him after getting divorced and after being sent here but if anyone had asked her, she never would have admitted that she has heard his name before.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

What if it is her? What if this is the woman he always loved? Maybe this was a sign for him to make up all his mistakes he had done in the past. But what should he do now? How could he be sure that this was really her? He hasn't seen her and it can't be her. It just can't be her. So why should he suddenly think about her now?

The truth was, that he never stopped thinking about her. She was always in his thoughts and he always wanted to know, if she really became a correspondent like she always wanted to be.

He felt a bit uncomfortable knowing, that he was with her in the same building after all these years. 'But why should I think about that now? The last time I saw her was 63 years ago and I'm not going to see her again, and that's fine. I have accepted my fate and I know I'll never see her again. So why should I feel uncomfortable?'

But he knew the reason. Deep in his heart he knew that this woman was the love of his life and that this was going to be his last chance.

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**so, the next chapter is up. I hope you like it. it's really hard to write from an old mans/womans POV as I said the chapter before but I hope I did it a good way.**

**so give me reviews please! **

**enjoy reading... **

The next day:

‚Okay, it's not her! Yeah I'm sure about that. So I can move freely around here, without fearing that I could meet her. That's great. So, what could I do today?' he thinks. Bored.

"Hey Jess! What about a game of chess?"

"Oh I don't know Theo. I heard that you're always winning so it's no fun!"

"Come on Jess! Just one game!"

"Later today, okay? Look, it's really early and I can't lose a game in this early hour! That would be a shame."

The two old man laugh and Jess continues to walk around.

'So what could I do?' He passes the little library. He was attracted to libraries since he was born. 'Hm, I don't think the books in here can surprise me, but, okay, I'll try it. Maybe this is going to be fun.'

°°°°°°°°°°

She likes it in here. That's the only place in this big house where she feels comfortable. It's always so quiet and peaceful in here. In the leaflet of this nursing home they spoke of 'peaceful places all over the area' but she can tell that this is the ONLY peaceful place.

'Where was this damn book? Oh I know. It was over there, wasn't it?' Without looking she reaches for the book as her hand touches something warm and smooth.

"Oh, I'm sorry" a male voice says. She lifts her head and looks into those incredible brown eyes.

He looks to the small woman standing beside him and sees those big blue eyes looking at him.

Shocked they are standing there at the rack looking at each other. Her heart is beating faster and she can hardly breathe. Suddenly she pulls her hand away, still looking at him.

"Rory." He says in his rough silent voice.

Her name said by him causes her goosebumps all over her body.

"It is you.", she manages to say.

"Yeah."

They are still standing there looking at each other. Like she is just a mirage he looks at her, not daring to look away. Maybe she could be gone then.

"What about a cup of coffee?", he finally asks her.

"Okay." She doesn't know what to say or to think. He is here. With her. After all these years she can see him again. He is really here with her. She just can't believe this.

In silence they go into the dining room. And in silence they sit down at a table across the room.

She looks at him for a long time. He doesn't move. He just replys her odd look.

There are a thousand thoughts in her mind and she just isn't able to arrange them. She doesn't know what to think. She's jsut so glad that he's here.

"Why are you here?", she suddenly asks.

"My son."

"Wow. Your son. I never thought you'd have a son. That's great!"

He smirks. And it's still the same smirk it was 63 years ago. It makes her heart beat faster, just as it did 63 years ago. She can't believe what an big impact he has. Still. After all these years.

"What about you?", he asks her.

"My daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Hazel."

"Hazel. And she..."

"...thought it would be good for me to be here. Meet other people instead of reading books all day long. You know...all that "old-people-stuff" is really not my version of being old."

He grins.

The same humor. The same voice. The same person. The same love.

"So what can I get you?", a nurse asks the two.

"I think two cups of coffee would be great."

"Really? You're drinking coffee?", Rory questions.

"Old People Stuff, you know..."

She laughs. Oh how he missed her laughter. This situatuion is kinda awkward. They know each other so good but they don't know anything about each other. 'This is weird.', he thinks.

The nurse comes and brings two big cups of coffee.

Rory takes a sip of coffee and makes a face. "Urgh."

"What?", Jess laughes at her face.

"Without caffeine...", she mumbles and he grins.

"So...it's been a long time." She says after a little while, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeah, that's true. A lot of stuff happened."

Rory nods and looks at him. He's still the same. Still the same rebel, the charming guy, the unsearchable man.

"Come on let's go for a walk.", he says as he stands up and takes her hand.

"Hey! I can go on my own!", she says touchy.

"Okay Okay, Ma'am."

"Oh your humor hasn't changed!", she giggles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'He's here. With me. After all these years I can talk to him. Oh my god I can't believe this! This must be a dream!

How could I be so stupid? I knew it was him! I'm so stupid!

Should I ask him about...about us? No, it would ruin everything. I'd lose him again.

But I have to know the truth. Why did he leave? Was it because of me? Because of school? Because of Luke? I don't know. But I have to know it.

He's here. Walking with me through the garden, looking at flowers, birds, people. But we're not talking. What shall we say? I'm sorry?

But no matter what happens next, I finally met him again. And that's everything I ever wanted. Maybe there are no coincindences and this was our fortune. Who knows...But I'm too old to think about something like that. I should enjoy the rest of my life.' She smiles happily.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'She's smiling. She seems to be happy. Oh how I missed her! It's been so long! And now, with 84 years I meet her again. What a coincidence! Or was this fate? It doesn't matter. I finally met her again and that's more I ever wished for!

I like to be near her. I always wanted that but I messed it up. It was all my fault. Now I should make up all my mistakes. She deserves that.'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Rory, I'm sorry."

Confused she looks at him. "I know.", she says quietly.

Together they walk around a little pond, not talking. There are so many emotions and noone knows what to say.

"So, why didn't I see you before?", she asks.

"That's my second day here."

"Oh. That would be the reason I guess."

"And you? For how long are you here yet?"

"Two years."

He nods.

There's still something between them. Something unspoken. 'I have to tell her...'

Suddenly he stops. "Rory, I'm really sorry for treating you like that. I didn't want to--"

"I know", she cuts him off.

"No. You don't. I was wrong. I was wrong with everything. If only I had known! It was wrong leaving you. And I don't want you to forgive me but you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. I'm really really sorry!"

"I know that you didn't mean it. We were young, and so much time passed by ... and I forgive you." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

**To be continued...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**finally an update...yay! okay this was really tough and i think it is not that good, but the next chapter will be better, i promise! i already wrote the end so i just have to write the rest...i hope you like it! i just wrote the most important things, just the basics, you know, and i didn't embellish the whole story so that you can read only the important things and i just didn't want to make it too flashy...so i hope you know what i mean lol!**

**enjoy reading and don't forget the reviews :)**

"Do you remember the first day we met?", she asks.

He reaches out for a flower. "How could I forget that! You were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You looked incredible. And immediately I fell for you."

She smiles shyly. "Me too. ... I wanna show you something. Come on."

Back in the house they head for Rory's room. She opens the door and they enter the little dorm.

"I know it's not too big but I think it's enough for me."

"No, it's nice!"

She opens a drawer and searches for something.

"What are you looking for?", he asks her, sitting down at a sofa.

"Oh here it is." She gives him a book and smiles. He grabs it and all his memories come back. It's 'Howl'.

"The book I stole."

"The book you borrowed."

He scrolls through the book.

"You kept it?" surprised he looks at her.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to throw it away. There are so many memories in it. I just couldn't do it."

He sees all his notes he wrote a long time ago. These notes have been his thoughts.

"You're still reading Rand?"

"You're still reading Hemmingway?"

They laugh. They know each other so well.

He looks at her. "What happened with us?"

She looks down at the floor. "I don't know Jess. Maybe we weren't ready for that. I really don't know." She looks at him "But I wish I would." She adds quietly.

"I meant it, you know!"

"What?"

"That I loved you. I really meant it."

She smiles a little. "I know."

"It was hard leaving you--"

"But I'm fine with it. It was so long ago. I'm fine with it. I got over it. And it's okay."

"But I'm not fine with it."

"Why?"

"Because I never got the chance to tell you the truth."

"Which truth?"

"Rory, I didn't go because of you. It was all about me. My dad came and everything was so...so... I don't know...Everything was so weird." He puts his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did. You didn't deserve that but I am so so glad that I finally got the chance to tell you the truth!"

"So, it was not because of me?"

"No! How could you think that?" He looks at her. "It was NOT because of you. But I knew that I'd screw it up sometime and I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"For what?"

"For not going with you."

"Asking you to come with me was insane. I should have known that you'd never come with me. You don't have to be sorry! But I don't know why I did it, I just had to ask you."

A nurse comes into the room. "Miss Gilmore? Mr Mariano? It's time for dinner!"

Both stand up and go into the dining room.

They're taking a seat and Jess asks "Gilmore? Why still Gilmore?"

"After my divorce I just wanted my old name back. Gilmore is a part of me and now I know that it was wrong changing my name."

"So, you got married."

"Yeah I did. But it didn't work. We got divorced two years after the wedding. But we're still friends."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

It's silent again. They are eating dinner without saying a word to each other.

"Miss Gilmore? It's time for you medicine."

"Oh yeah. I'll be right there." She says and stands up.

"Medicine? Are you sick?"

"Jess, in my age...It would be surprising if I were not sick. I'll be back." She says and leaves the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'I never thought meeting her again would be that exhausting. It's like a trip into the past. And right in front of me I can see what I've missed. If I hadn't been that dumb I could be with her now. I mean I could really be with her. Not the way it is. I've been so stupid! That was the mistake of my life. But it's too late. It's never too late for insight but it's too late for us. Our lifes are over. There's nothing left to share.But I'm glad I finally found her again.'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Jess, I'm sorry. You don't know it yet but I'm going to leave you soon. But how shall I tell you? This is going to break your heart. And I'm so sorry for that.

But I want to enjoy the rest of the days with you. I forgave you everything you did and now I just wanna have a good time with you. And please forgive me.'

**To be continued...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**so the next chapter is up...i don't wanna talk too much...just read it...and thanks for the reviews!**

**enjoy... **

He waited there almost an hour. It is late and he doesn't know if she is going to come back to him. So he decides to go to bed.

"Good night." He murmurs to the nurse and enters his room.

'Why didn't she come back? Is she seriously sick? What's going on? Where is she?'

He's taking his clothes off and takes on his pyjama.

'I'll ask her tomorrow. Now it's too late to think about anything.'

"Good night" he says to the dark room and goes to bed.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'I can't find her. Where is she? Now it's noon and I can't find her. Where has she been yesterday and where is she now?'

Jess is going for a walk through the garden, taking a book with him.

"Are you looking for Miss Gilmore?" a nurse asks him.

He nods.

"Over there." She says and shows to the little bridge.

He nods again and goes to the bridge. What is wrong with her?

He sees her sitting on the bridge, looking into the water.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

She turns her head around, facing him. She stands up and looks at him. "A lot is wrong."

"What is going on? Tell me!"

"Jess, I really enjoy being with you. I always did. And I'm glad that I'm able to feel all those old feelings again but--" She looks at him. Sad "But this won't last."

"What do you mean?" Now he is really worried.

"I'm sick, Jess. I'm very sick and I'm really sorry for telling you this but I'm going to go, soon."

"What? But where are you going to?" He's confused now.

"You've got to give me a promise."

"I promise whatever it its."

"Don't cry for me."

"What? Rory, I can't. I'll promise you everything you want but I can't do this! Tell me what's going on!"

"I've got leukemia and I'm going to die." She simply says.

He breathes hard and presses his lips together.

"No, that can't be true." He whispers.

"But it is. It is true. And I'm so sorry for that!" she whispers.

"But there must be a theapy! You have to be in a hospital with doctors all around you! You can't be here! You have to get healthy!"

"Jess," she lays her hand in his "It's too late."

"No it's not. It's never too late!"

"Yes it is. I'm too old and I don't wanna die in a hospital. With machines and chemistry all around me. I don't want this."

"But you can't die!"

"Yes I can. I have to. I'm old and I am going to die. With that desease or without it. I'm going to die and I know that this day will come but I want the rest of the days to be happy and sunny and ...I don't know...I want my last days to be wonderfu!"

"They will. I promise!" he says and smiles at her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'She can't go! She can't leave me! No, she can't! That's not why we met again! There must be a deeper meaning but that's not the reason! No...no she is not going to leave me here alone...no I'm not letting her go!'

**To be continued...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**so the new chapter is up...i know that chapter 5&6 are really not good...but i promise that the next chapter is getting way better! really, i promise! so please give me reviews how bad it really is! thanks for your support!**

**and again: enjoy reading! **

„Yeah, Taylor was funy! And his fights he had with--" she coughes dryly.

"Sit down.", he says. Worried.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine Ror!"

"Jess, please!", she begs.

He suspires "Okay"

They are in the garden again. In the last few days this has become their most beloved place. They sit down on a bench on the little bridge.

"This is kinda funny."

He looks at her. "What?"

"We're again on a bridge together. Do you remember our first bridge?" she loos at him.

"Rory, I can remember all the things of Stars Hollow just like they would have happened yesterday. Of yourse I remember this. This was the place where I wanted to be forever."

"Yeah, me too." She says quietly.

"I've also been there at Lorelais and Lukes wedding, you know."

She nods and smiles. She knows what he's going to say.

"And I left a message there. For you."

"I found it."

He is surprised. " I never thought you really found it. I just hid it there because I wanted to say goodbye to you just for once. But I didn't know how. You really found it?"

"Yeah I did. And I was so happy that you left it there for me. Even if it wasn't supposed to be found." She smiles at him. "And I still got it!"

"What?"

"Yeah." She reaches into her pocket and fetches for a crinkled faded piece of paper.

He looks at it and reads :

_Dear Rory,_

_you know I'm not that good at talking to other people. I always mess things up when I try to talk to them. Just as I did that evening in your dorm at Yale. So I thought I should try writing._

_I just wanted to tell you that I am really really sorry. I know I jumbled your life. And I didn't mean to._

_The first time I saw you I was overwhelmed. You are such a gorgeous girl. Clever, cute, crazy ...just everything I ever wanted._

_Yes, you are the person I ever wanted. You taught me that there are people who care for others. Who account for someone. Who stand behind someone. And you've been that person for me._

_And I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. It's hard for me to explain what went through my mind that day. But I can't make it undone. And I'm sorry for that._

_I know I did everything wrong. I broke your heart. And that evening at Yale you broke mine._

_So, here we are. Two heartbroken, who love each other. Or actually there is one loving the other one but is not being re-loved._

_So, I hope all of your dreams will come true. And you'll be a great journalist, I bet!_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this letter. I don't even know if you are going to read this. Maybe you'll find it but I don't know if you're going to read this. Because it's from me. For you. Acctually it's not supposed to be found but maybe this letter finds you. I don't know. But I try it. I have to._

_So, I guess that's it._

_I think I have to bid farewell now._

_So,... Farewell, Rory._

_In love,_

_Jess_

"I can remember the day of the wedding. I saw you there. Happy. Beautiful. And it hurt that I couldn't go to you, to dance with you or to talk to you. It was hard.", he says.

"For me too. Everytime you looked away I looked at you and wondered why we failed. But there was no answer for me. Nor is there now."

"There won't be an answer, Ror."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She sighs.

"It's getting cold. Come on, let's go in."

"Okay.", she says and takes his hand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'I can't believe this. I've missed her so much. But she's my best friend. Still. And she's the only one who knows me. And that's why I like being with her. She was always able to see the truth in my eyes. I could never lie to her 'cause she'd know it. And that's it what makes us special. I know her and she knows me. And that's special.' He's holding her hand and they are lingering back to the house.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'I'm happy. Yeah I'm really happy here with him. Why didn't I notice before that he's the one who makes me happy? My whole life I was searching for the one and now that I am old and sick I know that he's the one. Fate's weird. But I enjoy being with him. Especially now.' She thinks and squeezes his hand.

**To be continued...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******So, this is the next chapter and also the last one...**

******  
Just enjoy reading as you always did :) !**

******  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

******A few days later...**

Jess is sitting in the dining room, having breakfast. But she's not there.

'Where could she be? I hope nothing serious happened the last night. I've got to search for her.'

He knows that her disease has gotten worse and that she gets weaker every day.

He's lingering through the rooms and the hallway, but he can't find her.

"Are you looking for Miss Gilmore?" a nusre suddenly asks.

"Yes I am."

"I'm so sorry, but-"

"What's wrong?" he cuts her off. "What happened? Where is she?" Now he's afraid.

"This way" she says and leads him into a dark room.

He enters the tiny bedroom and looks around. He goes to the small bed and finds her in it. She's sleeping.

He sits down on a chair and watches her sleeping.

He knows that the end is near. 'NO! Stop thinking that! It's not the end!' He shakes his head. 'She'll be fine again. Yeah, she'll be fine again.'

She's moving and he looks into her pretty face. Her skin is pale and looks like fragile porcelain. 'She's still so beautiful! After all these years she's still as beautiful as she were when we were young.'

She opens her eyes and looks into his eyes.

"Jess, you're here." She says quietly.

"Of course! I won't leave you alone." He takes her hand.

"Thank you."

They are there in this room, together, not talking, just enjoying to be near to each other.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?"

She turns her head slowly and looks at him. "What?"

"Your divorce. It was because of me."

She nods. "Yeah it was. I couldn't stop thinking about you and he was so jealous! It just didn't work." She smiles.

"Who was it?"

"Don't ask that!"

"But I have to know it. Who was your husband?"

"Don't.", she whispers.

"Rory! Tell me! Who was it?"

She doesn't look at him as she says "Dean."

Noone says a word. They're just sitting there, thinking.

"Tell my daughter that I love her. I'm gonna take care of her." She says suddenly.

"I'll tell her that."

"And take care of my books."

"I will."

"In our next life we'll do it another way. Our time together was too short. I missed you so much and now that you're back I have to leave you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad we had those last days together and wherever you're going, I promise that I'll follow you."

„Yeah. One day we'll be together again. I promise!", she says, smiling at him.

He nods, looking at her.

He palms her cheek as tears roll down. She trembles under his touch and closes her eyes. With his thumb he wipes the tears away.

„Jess?" she asks quietly.

He looks at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiles at her, not able to say something.

Her breathing is getting flimsier and the grip of her hand weakens.

„I'm so so sorry. Please stay with me!" Her hand is getting heavier in his.

Tears are falling down his cheek as he begs: "No please! Stay with me! You can't leave me here alone! Please please please! You can't. You can't. Please you can't go. I don't want to lose you again! Stay here! Stay!"

He sobs: "Please Ror, I love you. Stay with me!" But she's not reacting anymore.

He grabs her hand tighter and lays his head down beside her body.

Under tears he cries: "Why? Why did you do this? I love you so much! Why did you go? I always loved you! Why did you go? What shall I do without you? Come back to me! Come back!"

----

He sat there a long time. He held her hand and cried for her and now he's lying in his bed, still crying.

'That's not fair. I just got her back and now she's gone again. Why? This is so not fair! I can't live without her. I've done that a long time and I'm sick of being alone and lonely. She was the one who made me laugh, who made me happy. But now all that happiness is gone. Gone with her.'

Tears are rolling down his cheek, dripping onto the pillow but as he finally falls asleep he knows that he's going to see her again.

**THE END**

**So, I hope you liked/like my story...I know it's nothing special but it was just an idea I had one day...and please tell me again what you think about it!**

**thank you all soooooooooooooo much for your support!**

**Honey ****  
**


End file.
